One night in Hollywood
by Sapphire2007
Summary: Post-ep-fic. Was Mulder und Scully mit Skinners Kreditkarte angestellt haben nach Hollywood A.D.


One night in Hollywood

„Also, was genau machen wir jetzt eigentlich ?" drang es anspruchsvoll an sein Ohr.

Scully löste ihre Hand aus Mulders und sah sich ein wenig überfordert um. Außerhalb des Hotels war nämlich ziemlich genau überhaupt gar nichts, außer ein paar anderen Hotels. Noch dazu war es verdammt warm dafür, dass es schon nach zehn Uhr abends war. Mulder sah sich ebenfalls ratlos um und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Er sah auf ihre Schuhe.

„Spazierengehen fällt wohl flach, was ?"

Ehe sie darauf antworten konnte sah sie jedoch, dass er etwas entdeckt hatte und folgte seinem Blick. Er hatte eine Stretch-Limousine im Visier und griff erneut ihre Hand um sie dorthin zu ziehen.

„Was, wir mieten uns ne Limo ?" fragte sie skeptisch und ließ sich von ihm mitziehen.  
Sie konnte sich noch nicht ganz entscheiden, ob sie das lustig oder eher peinlich finden sollte. Aber dann sah sie das geräumige und luxuriöse Innere der Limousine und entschied sich, dass ihr Mulders neueste Idee verglichen mit einem Spaziergang auf Absatzschuhen um das Hotelgelände wesentlich besser gefiel. Der Chauffeur war beim Anblick ihrer FBI Kreditkarte sofort Feuer und Flamme für den Auftrag und zündete den Motor.  
Sie warfen sich gegenüber voneinander auf die Ledersitze der Limousine und Scullys Mund verzog sich zu einem vergnügten Grinsen. Mulder registrierte das und sah aus dem Fenster, ein zufriedenes Lächeln unterdrückend.  
Scully konnte strahlen wie ein Kind, dem man Zuckerwatte und einen Ponyritt auf einem Jahrmarkt spendiert hatte. In letzter Zeit geschah das allerdings so häufig, dass Mulder sich langsam fragte, was für Tabletten sie einzunehmen begonnen hatte.  
Oder lag das an etwas anderem ? Bevor er sich dieser Möglichkeit öffnete, lenkte er sich ab und räusperte sich. Wenn er erst einmal anfangen würde, sich in diese ganze Angelegenheit hineinzusteigern, dann würde er es heute ganz bestimmt nicht schaffen, sich von ihr fernzuhalten. Und schon gar nicht nachdem man ihm vorgeworfen hatte, Skinners Taschenlampe sei größer als seine.  
Ein empörtes Schnauben entwich ihm.

„Was denn ? Immer noch sauer wegen der Taschenlampe ?" Scully stupste ihn mit ihrem Fuß an und grinste noch immer. Sie wusste ja gar nicht, wie recht sie hatte !

„Also, wo soll es denn hingehen ?" meldete sich eine Stimme. Scully drehte sich um und blickte durch die heruntergefahrene Trennscheibe zum Fahrer nach vorne.

„Wie lange stehen Sie uns denn zur Verfügung ?"

„Naja, drei Stunden sind das Minimum. Und das macht 100 die Stunde."

Scully und Mulder warfen sich einen rebellischen Blick zu.

„Okay, dann kümmern wir uns jetzt erst einmal um Proviant", beschloss Scully und nickte dem Fahrer zu.

Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde hielten sie an zwei Supermärkten, einem Fast Food Drive-Through und drei ziemlich teuer aussehenden Restaurants und jedes Mal sprang Scully heraus um kurz danach mit einer Tüte voller Leckereien wiederzukehren. Beim letzten Mal jedoch nahm ihr Mulder den Vortritt, klaute ihr die Kreditkarte und verschwand in einem Getränkeladen. Als er wieder in die Limousine einstieg, kramte er aus einer braunen Papiertüte eine Flasche hervor.

„Wie konnten Sie denn den Champagner vergessen ?" schalt er Scully mit einem ernsten Blick und begann, am Flaschenkorken herumzufummeln, während Scully den Tisch an ihrem Sitz ausklappte und das Essen darauf aufbahrte wie ein Festtagsbuffet. Als sie fertig war, merkte sie, dass Mulder sie die ganze Zeit ungläubig angestarrt hatte.

„Sie haben wohl ziemlichen Hunger, was ?" bemerkte er knapp als sich ihre Blicke über dem thailändischen, japanischen, italienischen und einheimischen Essen – in Form von Hamburgern - wieder trafen.

„Mulder, unterschätzen Sie nicht die Weiten von L.A., Sie werden mir noch danken," gab sie unbeeindruckt zur Antwort und streckte ihm eine kleine Pappschachtel entgegen, aus der es verdächtig nach Fast Food duftete.

„Cheeseburger ?" fragte sie knapp und griff sich gleichzeitig ihre Stäbchen um sich über das Sushi herzumachen.

Mulder gab sich geschlagen und nahm an.Schweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber und verdrückten eine Köstlichkeit nach der anderen während der Fahrer sich mit ihnen auf den Weg zum Walk of Fame machte. Mulder goss ihr Champagner ins Glas und sie hielt inne, legte ihr Pizzastück zurück auf den Karton und griff nach dem Glas.

„Also, worauf trinken wir ?" fragte sie und fügte hinzu: "Darauf, dass der Film ein Flop wird ?"

Mulder schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir trinken auf die Toten. Und darauf, dass sie nett zu uns sind, wenn wir ihnen irgendwann einmal Gesellschaft leisten werden."

„Na, ich hoffe, das wird nicht so bald sein", wehrte Scully den Gedanken ab und setzte das Glas mit einem Glitzern in ihren Augen, die Mulder ständig fixierten, an ihre Lippen.

Sie war dem Tod bereits öfter nahe gewesen, als sie hätte verarbeiten können und so hatte sie sich eine gute Verdrängungstaktik überlegt, die jedoch Lücken aufwies. Daher wurde ihr an manchen Tagen bewusst, wie zerbrechlich ihr Leben war. Wie endlich. Und wie unerfüllt trotz der Gefahren und Abenteuer, denen sie ausgesetzt war.  
Mit ihrem ersten Schluck des prickelnden kühlen Champagners wusch sie diese Gedanken aus ihrer Seele heraus und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Moment. Denn dies war einer der wenigen Augenblicke, die ihrem Leben Zauber verliehen und sie wollte ihn nicht verderben. Sie wollte das, was sie und Mulder seit einigen Wochen miteinander teilten, festhalten und darauf aufbauen.  
Das, was sie getan hatten, konnte zwar genau so gut überhaupt nichts bedeuten, immerhin war sie eine Frau und er war ein Mann und sie hatten es sieben Jahre lang geschafft, ohne dass es passiert war, aber nun war es eben doch passiert. Und es war eigentlich nichts dabei. Theoretisch. Aber gerade weil sieben Jahre vergangen waren, schien es doch mehr zu bedeuten, als sie sich damals zuerst hatte eingestehen wollen.  
Schnell trank sie einen weiteren Schluck Champagner hinterher als sie merkte, wie trocken ihr Hals bei den Gedanken wurde. Hitze stieg ihr in den Kopf und es begann zu kribbeln. Nervös blickte sie aus dem Fenster und suchte nach irgendetwas, das sie von diesen Erinnerungen ablenkte, die ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf spukten. Dummerweise fuhren sie ausgerechnet in diesem Moment durch ein Viertel für „Erwachsenen-Unterhaltung".  
Mulders Augen leuchteten und er nickte als er die vielen Kinos an ihnen vorbeiflitzen sah. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen hatte er jedes Wochenende in solchen Kinos verbracht. Jetzt hatte er das nicht mehr nötig. Denn jetzt saß er mit Scully in einer Limousine und trank Champagner. Unweigerlich drängte sich ihm eine „Aschenputtel"-Phantasie von sich in einer Kürbiskutsche auf und er musste schmunzeln.  
Er sah zu Scully hinüber. Sie war viel zu weit weg. Dafür hatte er aber eine wunderbare Sicht auf ihre Beine, die von dem kurzen Kleid nicht allzu effizient bedeckt wurden. Es waren recht kurze Beine, aber sie waren durchtrainiert und schön geformt. Sie hatte einen niedlichen Körper. Er schluckte als er merkte, wie seine Phantasie sich verselbständigte.  
Als sie merkte, dass er sie ansah, erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

„Was ?" fragte sie irritiert und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts…", murmelte er und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Scully sah ihn noch einen Moment lang prüfend an, fragte sich, was ihm durch den Kopf ging und stellte fest, dass er viel zu weit weg saß.

Erschöpft und berauscht von all dem Essen sanken sie schließlich beide in ihren Sitzen zurück und schwiegen. Aber es war ein entspanntes Schweigen. Ihre Füße stießen aneinander und sie ließen sie dort liegen, weil es sie beruhigte, in ständiger Berührung zu bleiben.

„Wessen Stern wollen Sie sich eigentlich ansehen ?" fragte Scully als sie um die Ecke des Hollywood Boulevards bogen und langsamer wurden.

„Es gibt nur den einen wahren Stern", war seine schlichte Antwort als sie zum Stehen kamen.

Mit einem geheimnisvollen Glühen stieg er aus der Limousine und hielt ihr die Hand hin um ihr ebenfalls herauszuhelfen.  
Noch immer war die Nacht lau und Scully holte einen Moment lang Luft und orientierte sich. Es war so hell und bunt um sie herum. Aber Mulder war bereits auf dem Walk of Fame verschwunden und rannte von Stern zu Stern auf der Suche nach „dem King".  
Scully machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, ihm nachzulaufen sondern schlenderte gemütlich hinterher. Irgendwann hatte sie ihn eingeholt und blieb hinter ihm stehen. Mulder drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Und haben Sie auch jemanden gefunden ?" fragte er sie.

Scully nickte. „Burt Reynolds hat hier auch einen Stern, wussten Sie das ?"

Doch Mulder hörte kaum zu. Wie ein Kind schwirrte er um den Stern von Elvis Presley herum.

„Es gibt einen satanischen Kult, der behauptet, die Stars, deren Namen hier auftauchen, seien die Widergeburten der gefallenen Engel", erklärte er ihr, während er sich nach rechts und links umsah und den Anblick der zahlreichen Sterne auf dem Boden auf sich wirken ließ.

Scully hakte sich bei Mulder unter, lehnte sich gegen seinen Arm und spottete mit einem prophetischen Blick gen Himmel: „Los Angeles, die ‚Stadt der gefallenen Engel'."  
Er sah an ihr herunter. Sie war so klein, wenn sie sich so nah an ihn schmiegte.

„Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, Sie nehmen das hier nicht so richtig Ernst", beschwerte er sich, als er sich schließlich wieder in Bewegung setzte und über die Sterne zahlreicher anderer Berühmtheiten hinwegspazierend auf die Limousine zusteuerte.

Als sie wieder im Wagen saßen griff er sich einen Glückskeks von ihrem Limousinenbuffet.

„Hatten Sie denn nie ein Idol ?" fragte er sie, als er den Schnipsel aus dem Keks zog.

„Ich fand Kate Jackson von ‚Drei Engel für Charlie' toll", gab sie nachdenklich zu.

„Klar, das war auch die intelligenteste von allen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war allerdings eher auf Farrah Fawcett scharf."

Sie rollte mit den Augen und sah lächelnd weg.  
Mulder las seinen Glückskeksspruch. Er grinste und hielt Scully seinen Zettel hin.

„Ich glaube, wir haben unsere Kekse vertauscht", bemerkte er dabei.

Scullys Augenbraue zuckte und sie las seinen Zettel.

„'Wenn Du Deine Türen allen Irrtümern verschließt, schließt Du die Wahrheit aus.' Nein, ich glaube schon, dass Sie damit gemeint sind", antwortete sie vergnügt und reichte ihm seinen Schnipsel zurück. Herausfordernd öffnete sie ihren Glückskeks und fühlte sich bestätigt.

„Yup, die Kekse wurden definitiv NICHT vertauscht !" grinste sie und drehte ihren Spruch um, so dass Mulder ihn sehen konnte.

„'Du bist ein Gewinner !'" las er und schnaubte. „Pah", schmollend griff er den nächsten Keks, doch Scully schnappte ihn sich und nahm ihn ihm weg.

„Hey !" beschwerte Mulder sich. „Hat Ihre Mutter Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass Mundraub verboten ist ?"

Scully lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück und zerbrach ihren nächsten Keks. Die Krümel rieselten in ihren nicht sehr tiefen Ausschnitt und Mulder wünschte sich einen Moment lang, sie ihr dort herausfischen zu dürfen.

Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand für eine Sekunde als sie ihren Spruch las. Doch in der Hoffnung, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte, befreite sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck wieder von dem ernsthaften Schatten, der darüber gehuscht war.

„Und was steht drauf ?" fragte Mulder nun erst recht neugierig.

Scully zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einer von den Glückskeksstandardsprüchen", wehrte sie beiläufig ab und gab ihm den Zettel.

Er las laut vor: "'Die Liebe ist die Quelle aller Gewissheit, aller Wahrheit, aller Realität.'"

Einen Moment lang hielt er inne und dann legte er den Schnipsel auf den Tisch zu dem dort bereits angehäuften Müllberg.

„Stimmt doch", zuckte er mit den Schultern und sah sie an.

Doch die Ausgelassenheit war verflogen. Schüchtern senkte sie den Blick und erhob ihr Glas um den letzten Schluck Champagner verschwinden zu lassen, auf dass er diese Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch möglichst bald am Weiterfliegen hindern würde. Für den Moment erschien es ihr allerdings eher, als würde der Alkohol diese Schmetterlinge auch noch ermutigen.  
Sie holte tief Luft.

„Wohin fahren wir eigentlich jetzt ?" fragte sie wieder ganz ernst und gefasst.

„An den Strand von Malibu", antwortete er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Es ist eine sternklare Nacht."

"Klar, aber in Wahrheit hoffen Sie doch nur, Pamela Anderson in ihrem orangefarbenen Badeanzug dort anzutreffen."

Mulder schüttelte den Kopf. „Nah, die ist nicht mein Typ." Und nach einer winzigen vielsagenden Pause fügte er hinzu: "Das wissen Sie doch."

Wieder wackelte er zweideutig mit den Augenbrauen und Scullys Schmetterlinge tanzten beschwipst und ausgelassen durch ihren Magen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie am Strand angekommen waren, ihre Glieder waren schwer und steif geworden vom langen Sitzen und die Luft hatte sich sehr abgekühlt.  
Scully fröstelte, als sie aus dem Wagen stiegen. Endlich hatte die Wirkung des Alkohols nachgelassen.

„Ist Ihnen kalt ?" fragte Mulder als er sah, dass sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Tapfer schüttelte sie den Kopf, aber er ließ es sich dennoch nicht nehmen, ihr sein Jackett umzulegen und Scully hätte ihn dafür am liebsten geküsst.

Nach fünf Metern sah sie ein, dass es ein sinnloses Unterfangen war, mit Absatzschuhen durch den Sand laufen zu wollen und so streifte sie sich ab und lief barfuss weiter. Mulder tat es ihr nach und nutzte die Gelegenheit, seine Fliege endlich zu lockern, die ihm schon seit Stunden die Luft abzuschnüren schien.  
Eine frühlingshafte Brise blies Scully durch ihr Haar und die Wellen überschlugen sich übermütig und aufbrausend. Scully konnte den knisternden Meeresschaum auf der Wasseroberfläche sich kräuseln sehen. Sie liebte das Meer. Immerhin war es ein Teil ihrer Kindheit gewesen.  
Zwei verlassene Liegen standen wie eine Einladung in der Dunkelheit herum und dankbar ließ Scully sich auf einer von ihnen nieder. Mulder ließ sich neben ihr fallen, legte sich der Länge nach auf seine Liege und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Sagte ich doch: eine sternklare Nacht", bestätigte er sich selbst zufrieden als er die funkelnden diamantgleichen Punkte am schwarzen Himmel sah.  
Scully sah ihn an. Offenbar hatte er nicht vor, sobald wieder zur Limousine zurückzukehren, also legte sie sich seufzend ebenfalls hin.

„Je länger man hinsieht, desto mehr erkennt man", stellte sie nach einer Weile fest.

Mulder nickte. „So wie im richtigen Leben", antwortete er und sie merkte, dass er sie ansah. Erleichtert, dass die Dunkelheit die Röte auf ihren Wangen versteckte, ignorierte sie seine Anspielung und kramte ihr Astronomiewissen aus ihrem Gedächtnis.

„Sehen Sie die Plejaden und wie unglaublich viele einzelne Sterne sie enthalten ? Und selbst die Andromedagalaxie ist heute nicht nur als Punkt sondern als richtiger elliptischer Fleck zu sehen..." staunte sie und suchte den Himmel weiter nach bekannten Mustern ab.

Mulder warf sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hand.

„Es fällt Ihnen schwer, die Dinge jenseits der Ihnen vertrauten Systematiken zu betrachten, oder ?"

Scully seufzte. „Vielleicht. Vielleicht ist es aber auch einfach meine Art mit der Schönheit unserer Welt umzugehen. Indem ich sie in Kategorien einordne und sie systematisiere wird sie für mich begreifbarer. Und in den Systemen liegt wiederum eine eigene Ästhetik. Ich finde nicht, dass dadurch der ursprünglichen Schönheit der Natur etwas genommen wird."

„Aber die Faszination des Unbekannten geht flöten. Und indem man alles mit der Vernunft zu erfassen versucht, wird es auch nicht unbedingt leichter", erwiderte er wieder so zweideutig, dass sie sicher war, dass er es auf etwas anderes als die Sterne bezog. Ohne jedoch darauf einzugehen starrte sie stur die Sterne an und verlor sich in der Weite des Alls, bis sie immer ruhiger wurde.

Er konnte aber den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden, die Sterne mit all ihren Mysterien konnten ihn heute nicht fesseln. Sie waren seit Jahrmillionen dort oben, aber dieser Moment war einzigartig und neu. Denn es war einfach nur schön, sie zu betrachten, ihr Profil mit den Augen zu umfahren, das sich von der Dunkelheit so klar abhob. Das Funkeln in ihren hellblauen Augen zu sehen, während sie den Nachthimmel absuchte nach Linien, die die Menschen willkürlich zwischen Sterne gelegt hatten, damit ihnen das Chaos nicht mehr so unerträglich vorkam.  
Ihre Lippen wirkten so dunkel und weich und Mulder fragte sich, was an diesem Abend noch auf sie warten würde, wenn sie so weitermachten.

‚Ach, was soll's', dachte er bei sich und beugte sich, ehe sie begreifen konnte, was er tat, zu ihr hinüber um ihr einen zarten aber flüchtigen Kuss auf ihre Lippen zu geben, deren Einladung er nicht hatte widerstehen können.

Überrascht und fast schon verstört darüber, so überrumpelt worden zu sein, sah sie ihn an, als er seine Lippen wieder von ihren nahm und sein Gesicht wenige Zentimeter über ihrem verharrte. Er war ganz warm und duftete so gut, dass sich die Sterne über Scullys Kopf im Kreis zu drehen begannen. Ihre Zunge nahm den Kuss, den er auf ihren Mund gehaucht hatte, auf und sie nahm ein wenig von seinem Geschmack wahr. Zu wenig.  
Sie griff nach seinem Jackettumschlag und zog ihn langsam wieder zu sich. Ihr Herz klopfte so schnell, dass sie befürchtete, es könne jederzeit aus Trotz über so viel Stress aufhören. Aber sie musste einfach noch mehr haben und schloss die Augen, als sie erneut seine Lippen auf ihren fühlte. Der Liegestuhl knackte unter ihrer beider Gewicht und Mulder hatte Mühe die Balance zu halten um nicht mit dem ganzen Gewicht auf ihr zu landen. Dennoch hielt ihn das nicht davon ab, sie mit seinem Kuss vollkommen um den Verstand zu bringen. Der sanfte Druck seines Körpers auf ihrem machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Sie krallte sich in den Stoff seines Jacketts als sie merkte, dass sie die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Erinnerungen an diese eine Nacht kamen in ihr auf, betörten sie, säuselten ihr Versprechungen ins Ohr, von denen sie wusste, dass Mulder sie halten würde, wenn sie ihn nur ließ.

In was sollte das hier denn münden ?  
Ihre Hand verselbständigte sich als letzte Instanz ihres Körpers, die noch der Vernunft gehorchte, und schob ihn dann sanft und vorsichtig von sich weg.  
Aus Angst, dass er das missverstehen könnte, fixierte sie seine Augen, die voller Erregung über ihr Gesicht huschten und seinen inneren Kampf nach außen trugen. Es war derselbe Kampf, den sie ausfocht.  
Sie zitterte und in ihren Augen lag ein Ausdruck von Verzweiflung ehe sie ganz zaghaft den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich kann das nicht. Nicht so lange ich nicht weiß, was es bedeutet", entschuldigte sie sich und fast schon bereute sie es, weil sie soeben einen perfekten Augenblick verschenkt hatte.

Aber sie konnte sich nicht einfach wieder so da hineinstürzen. Dadurch, dass sie nie darüber geredet hatten, wusste sie überhaupt nicht, wo sie standen.  
An einigen Tagen glaubte sie, dass es ihr in der einen Nacht um die pure körperliche Leidenschaft gegangen war, um Nähe und vielleicht auch nur um das Vergnügen an sich. Und an anderen Tagen glaubte sie, dass es doch aus ganz anderen Gründen geschehen war.  
Beide Möglichkeiten jagten ihr auf ihre Weise Angst ein. Sie würde diese Nacht niemals missen wollen aber zugleich warf sie jetzt so viele Fragen auf, über die anscheinend nur sie nachzudenken schien, während Mulder das alles so selbstverständlich hinnahm und fortzuführen beabsichtigte.

Doch er schien sie zu verstehen, denn er nickte, wenn auch ein Hauch von kindlicher Enttäuschung in seinen Augen aufblitzte. Frauen ! Verschenkten Einladungen auf Parties, von denen sie nicht einmal wussten, ob sie selbst erscheinen wollten.  
Aber vielleicht hatte sie Recht, vielleicht überstürzten sie es. Nun da die Schwelle einmal überschritten worden war, war es leicht, es wieder zu tun. Und auch er wollte beim nächsten Mal Klarheit darüber haben, wohin sie damit steuerten. Er für seinen Teil wusste das, aber offenbar war es ironischerweise sie, die unsicher war. Sie, die damals die Zügel in die Hand genommen hatte.  
Verständnisvoll zog er sich zurück, nicht ohne zärtlich über ihren Arm zu streicheln, so dass sich ihre Härchen darauf sofort aufstellten.

Er verstand ihre Zurückhaltung nicht als Zurückweisung. Weil er sie kannte. Er wusste, er musste ihr Raum und Zeit lassen. Sie hatte diesen Schritt damals gewagt. Er hatte sie nicht dazu gedrängt, allerdings hatte er sich auch nicht gewehrt. Warum sie es getan hatte, wusste er nicht, aber er wusste, warum er nicht gezögert hatte, ihr zu folgen.  
Er begehrte sie. Und er liebte sie schon lange. Das Körperliche war nur hinzugekommen, als die natürliche und unausweichliche Konsequenz dessen, was sie verband und es war gut, dass sie diesen Schritt getan hatte und nicht er.  
Es hatte rein gar nichts daran geändert, was er für sie empfand, im Gegenteil: Es hatte ihm sogar gezeigt, wie tief seine Gefühle für sie waren. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien sie das alles zu verwirren und er befürchtete, dass sie nicht so richtig wusste, was sie wollte. Geflirtet hatte sie mit ihm von Anfang an, seit sie sich kannten. Und er hatte zurückgeflirtet, jahrelang, während sich zwischen ihnen etwas viel tieferes als ein Flirt entwickelt hatte, ohne dass sie es bewusst wahrgenommen hätten.  
Vielleicht irritierte es sie, dass es ausgerechnet jetzt – nach sieben Jahren und allem, was hinter ihnen lag – geschah.  
Weil zu ihrer altbekannten Vertrautheit jetzt etwas Neues hinzugestoßen war, das sie beide verunsicherte. Weil auch er jetzt plötzlich wegen der kleinsten zufälligen Berührung schon Herzrasen bekam, weil ihm jetzt schon der Schweiß ausbrach, wenn sie nur neben ihm saß.

Er setzte sich auf und sah sie gespielt beleidigt an.

„Es liegt doch an Skinners Taschenlampe, nicht wahr ?"

Sie kicherte und erhob sich ebenfalls. Erleichtert darüber, dass er über das Geschehene so leicht hinwegsehen konnte.

„Es ist spät. Fahren wir zurück", beendete er diesen Ausflug und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die sie dankbar annahm.

Bedauernd warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter zurück auf die beiden Liegen, die nun so verlassen am Strand standen und Scully senkte in demselben Bedauern den Blick und betrachtete die Schatten im Sand. Doch sie ließ seine Hand nicht los.

Während der einstündigen Rückfahrt zum Hotel saßen sie nebeneinander. Wieder schweigend. Ihre Hand ruhte die ganze Zeit in seiner und ihr Kopf fiel irgendwann müde gegen seine Schulter bis sie einschlief. Dabei versuchte sie sich eigentlich die ganze Zeit daran zu hindern, aber so war das nun mal mit Champagner: Erst kratzte er einen mit lauter Schmetterlingen im Bauch auf und dann ließ er einen hängen. Die bunten Lichter der Stadt zogen erneut an ihnen vorüber und Mulder ließ sich von den Farben betören, verlor sich in Gedanken, über die er ganz vergaß, wo er war und wer neben ihm saß. Obwohl der Abend anders verlaufen war, als er gedacht hatte, war er glücklich und fühlte sich angenehm entspannt. Abgesehen von dem warmen Kribbeln, das ihr rechtes Bein, das ständig gegen seines stieß, auslöste. Er leerte das letzte Glas Champagner und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

Als die Limousine vor dem Hotel zum Stehen kam, entzog er seine Schulter vorsichtig ihrem Kopf, krabbelte durch die Limousine zum Fahrer und hielt ihm die FBI - Kreditkarte hin um zu bezahlen. Er kramte ein paar Dollarnoten für das Trinkgeld aus der Tasche und stupste Scully dann an, um sie aufzuwecken.

„Hey ! Geschlafen wird aber im Hotel !" neckte er sie bis sie wach war und sich ihre zerzausten Haare wieder glatt gestrichen hatte.

Sie hatten Zimmer direkt nebeneinander. Wie immer. Zu wissen, dass es lediglich eine Wand war, die sie beide trennte, hatte auf beide eine beruhigende Wirkung. Allerdings fürchtete Mulder, dass diese Tatsache ihn heute erstmals weniger beruhigen als quälen würde. An Scullys Tür blieben sie schließlich stehen, kramten beide in ihren Taschen nach den Schlüsselkarten und versuchten Zeit zu schinden.  
Dies war der Moment, an dem Mulder eine Menge Zurückhaltung aufbringen musste, aber eigentlich war er ohnehin viel zu müde für irgendwelche Abenteuer.  
Dachte er.  
Bis er merkte, wie wach Scully plötzlich wieder war. Das kurze Nickerchen im Auto hatte offenbar ihre Lebensgeister zurückgebracht. Aber sie wäre nicht Scully, wenn sie nicht ständig ihre Vernunftmaschinerie eingeschaltet hätte und so räusperte sie sich ein wenig verlegen und sah unsicher auf ihre Füße.  
Eigentlich wollte sie nur noch aus diesen Schuhen raus. Und aus dem Kleid.  
Aber was genau wollte sie in Bezug auf ihn ?  
Sie ging einen Schritt auf Mulder zu, fuhr mit ihren Fingern an der Knopfleiste seines Jacketts entlang und dachte nach.  
Warum musste sie immer über alles nachdenken ? verfluchte sie sich selbst während Mulder innerlich darum flehte, dass sie damit aufhörte, ihn ständig anzufassen.  
Fast wäre er blau angelaufen, so lange hielt er immer wieder die Luft an wenn sich ihre Finger Stellen näherten, an denen er besonders sensibel war.  
Schließlich hatte sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen und benetzte ihre trockenen Lippen in Vorbereitung auf das, was sie ihm sagen musste, damit sie beide diesen Abend beenden konnten. Doch ihr fielen nicht die richtigen Worte ein. Ihr gesamter Wortschatz schien ausradiert zu sein und seine Blicke hypnotisierten sie, dass sie sich fast wie ein willenloser Android fühlte. Sie wusste, wenn sie nicht bald etwas sagte, würde er ihr zuvorkommen und sie erneut küssen. Und wenn das geschah, würde sie dieses Mal nicht anders können, als sich ihm hinzugeben und dann konnte sie für nichts mehr garantieren.

Aber zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, legte er seine Hand auf ihre, hielt sie endlich an seiner Brust fest, auf dass ihre flinken Finger ihm nicht weitere Stromstöße durch den ganzen Körper jagen konnten und sagte etwas, das ihm sehr schwer fiel.

„Hey, wir haben sieben Jahre gewartet. Also haben wir alle Zeit der Welt."

Sie glaubte zu träumen, als sie diese Worte hörte und sah ihn ungläubig an. Wieso schaffte er es, in so einem Moment die richtigen Worte zu finden, während sie dagegen ankämpfen musste, vor Nervosität tot umzufallen ?

Er neigte den Kopf ein wenig zu ihr herunter. „Ich bin immer da. Und ich bin allzeit bereit." Er lächelte. „Aber das weißt Du ja."

Mit einem verlegenen Schnauben schubste sie ihn leicht von sich weg, befreite ihre Hand aus seiner und schluckte dann den Kloß herunter, der sich in ihrer Kehle in fast lebensbedrohlichem Ausmaß niedergelassen hatte. Schüchtern wich sie seinem Blick aus, der ihr das Gefühl gab, vollständig nackt vor ihm zu stehen und gab mit belegter Stimme zu:  
„Das weiß ich allerdings. Selbst um halb zwei morgens mit einem Jet-Lag in den Knochen."

Verstohlen lächelnd ließen sie die Erinnerung an dieses gemeinsame kleine Geheimnis in der Luft zwischen ihnen hin- und herschwingen und ihre Blicke spielten das Spiel zweier tanzender balzender Schmetterlinge.

„Also sehen wir uns morgen früh beim Frühstück ?" strich er mit dem Zeigefinger noch einmal über ihre Wange, wo er eine unsichtbare glühende Spur hinterließ.

Sie nickte und lächelte wieder. Mulder war sicher, sie würde am nächsten Morgen einen Muskelkater in ihren Wangen haben, denn so viel hatte er sie noch nie an einem Abend lachen sehen.

„Morgen früh beim Frühstück", versprach sie ihm und sich selbst und öffnete ihre Zimmertür, während ihr Herz ihr zu Boden sank und sie kaum fassen konnte, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatten, getrennt in ihre eigenen Zimmer zurück zu kehren.

Dennoch ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, ihm noch hinterher zu sehen und ihren Blick glasig an seinem breiten muskulösen Rücken über seinen Po und seine Beine herunter gleiten zu lassen. Es war vielmehr als körperliche Anziehung, die von ihm ausging. Es war das schmerzliche Verlangen ihm so nahe sein zu dürfen, dass sie nicht mehr zwischen ihrem und seinem Herzschlag unterscheiden konnte. So musste sich Besessenheit anfühlen, dachte sie bei sich als er sich noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte und ihr einen Blick zuwarf, der als mathematische Formel ausgedrückt, nur die Weltformel bedeuten konnte.

Als sie sich endlich auf der anderen Seite ihrer Tür befand und diese ins Schloss gefallen war, kickte sie mit einem erleichterten Seufzen die Schuhe von ihren Füßen und holte tief Luft. Ihr Gehirn brauchte Sauerstoff, denn sie war sich sicher, dass sie nun vollkommen übergeschnappt sein musste, dass sie mit Mulder flirtete wie ein Teenager. Als ob sie nicht eigentlich schon weit über dieses Stadium hinaus wären !  
Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd lief sie langsam durch den flauschigen Teppich auf ihr Bett zu und legte sich auf die weiche Matratze. Ihr Kopf fiel müde auf das Kissen und sie ließ das Geschehene auf sich wirken.

Offenbar war es tatsächlich passiert, dass sich aus dieser tiefen Freundschaft und Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen mehr entwickelt hatte. Viel mehr. So viel mehr, dass es weit über das bloße Liebesspiel zweier Partner hinausging. Es steuerte auf etwas viel Größeres zu. Und es ließ sich nicht mehr aufhalten. Diese gemeinsame Nacht hatte es gezeigt, denn plötzlich war es einfach so geschehen, als wäre es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt. Sie wusste gar nicht mehr, wer damit angefangen hatte, weil es plötzlich im Raum gestanden hatte. So, wie jetzt diese neue Spannung zwischen ihnen aufgekommen war. Es passierte alles einfach, entzog sich ihrer Kontrolle.  
Aber sie sah auch keinen Grund dafür, es aufhalten zu wollen.  
Nur warum gerade jetzt ? drängte sich ihr immer wieder die Frage auf. Waren sie etwa wirklich so blind gewesen, sieben Jahre lang zu übersehen, dass da mehr war ?

Zärtlich strichen ihre Finger über die gewaffelte dunkelrote Tagesdecke, auf der sie lag. Verträumt geisterten ihre Blicke durch die Dunkelheit und die Jahre zogen in Gedanken an ihr vorüber.  
Es hatte in dieser Zeit immer nur diesen einen Menschen in ihrem Leben gegeben. Sie hatte alles mit ihm geteilt. Es war im Grunde genommen reiner Selbstbetrug zu glauben, dass es da noch irgendwelche Schranken zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte. Aber das alles bewegte sich so jenseits aller Weltlichkeit, dass ihr diese körperliche Ebene nun so trivial vorkam, so verspätet.  
Unsinn ! dachte sie bei sich, und sah sehnsüchtig zu der Wand hinüber, die ihr Zimmer von seinem trennte.  
Nichts an ihnen war trivial. Nicht einmal das. Im Grunde war es perfekt so wie es war.

Langsam fielen ihr die Augen zu.

Es hatte sich doch eigentlich nichts geändert durch dieses eine Mal. Und sie wollte, dass es so blieb. Sie wollte, dass sie es fernhielten von allen Zwängen. Von der Routine, der Alltäglichkeit, den X-Akten und dieser Welt voller Lügen und Gefahren. Was geschehen musste, würde geschehen, so wie es sich in jener Nacht ereignet hatte.  
Moment für Moment würden sich die Dinge aneinander reihen und nach und nach einen Sinn ergeben. Und irgendwie fühlte es sich schön an, berauschend und verunsichernd auf eine aufregende, verzaubernde Art. Sie wollte das auskosten, so lange es so war. Sie wollte sich Hals über Kopf verlieben in jemanden, den sie bereits seit Jahren mehr liebte als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie wollte herausfinden, wie weit es sich steigern ließ, wie viel sie beide erreichen konnten. Aber es sollte ihr gemeinsames kleines Geheimnis bleiben.  
Nur dann hatten sie eine Chance.

Mit einem letzten ernsten Blick nach draußen in den dunklen Sternenhimmel schlief sie ein während Mulder im Nebenzimmer auf den Balkon trat um seinen von ihr berauschten Kopf an der frischen Nachtluft abzukühlen.  
Er schloss die Augen und spürte die Spannung, die seinen gesamten Körper erfasst hatte und ihn nicht mehr loslassen würde, so lange er sie an seiner Seite wusste.  
Nachdenklich nickend stützte er sich an der Brüstung seines Balkons auf und biss sich ungläubig auf der Unterlippe herum.  
Er hatte sich tatsächlich in sie verliebt und erst das hatte ihm die Augen dafür geöffnet, wie lange er sie eigentlich schon liebte.  
Er vertraute ihr mehr als sich selbst, würde sein Leben für sie opfern und konnte sich keines mehr ohne sie vorstellen. Und über all das war ihm vollkommen abhanden gekommen, dass sie einfach perfekt war mit ihrem Witz, ihrem ihr ganz eigenen Charme, ihrer intelligenten Sturheit und ihren durchdringenden blauen Augen, die ihm vom ersten Moment an das Gefühl gegeben hatten, mehr in ihm zu sehen als andere Augen das taten. In seinem Leben war vor ihr nie Platz dafür gewesen und dann war sie einfach hinzugekommen und hatte alles auf den Kopf gestellt.  
Sie war der Grund, warum er überhaupt weitermachte. Und jetzt war sie plötzlich der Grund für das Lächeln, das seit Wochen auf seinem Gesicht lag, für die Leichtigkeit, die er jetzt fühlte, wenn er morgens aufwachte.

Fassungslos sah er zu den Sternen auf, deren Licht vom Smog der Großstadt wie durch einen dunklen Vorhang schimmerte.  
Sieben Jahre lagen hinter ihnen, sieben Jahre Partnerschaft, sieben Jahre lang hatte er nicht begriffen, dass ihm genau das gefehlt hat, was sie nun endlich zuließen.  
Und dabei wäre es die ganze Zeit zum Greifen nah gewesen.  
Scully hatte schon Recht gehabt: Man musste nur länger hinsehen bis man es erkannte.


End file.
